The Fallen Ones
by TackAttack
Summary: A memoir for the demigods and satyrs who died in TLO. Warning: Major Spoilers


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The Fallen**

A Memoir

**Leneus**

_The old satyr looked terrible. His lips were blue. There was a broken spear in his belly and his furry goat legs were twisted at a painful angle._

_He tried to focus on us, but I don't think he saw us. _

"_Grover?" he murmured. _

"_I'm here, Leneus." Grover was blinking back tears, despite all the horrible things Leneus had said about him. _

"_Did…did we win?" _

"_Um…yes," Grover lied. "Thanks to you, Leneus. We drove the enemy away." _

"_Told you," the old satyr mumbled. "True leader. True…" _

_He closed his eyes for the last time._

He was a very brave old satyr. Even though he put me down, didn't believe me about Pan, and tried to rally the nature spirits against me, he still led the satyrs and the wild for a long time, and he had a lot to be proud of. He came and fought in the final battle. He gave his life so that Olympus would not be destroyed, and he died peacefully, with no regrets. Even the gods thought he was brave, because they turned him into a laurel, and he is now planted in Olympus. Rest in peace, you will never be forgotten.

**Silena**

"_What were you thinking?" Clarisse cradled Silena's head in her lap. _

_Silena tried to swallow, but her lips were dry and cracked. "Wouldn't…listen Cabin would…only follow you." _

"_So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in disbelief. "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She glared at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed?" _

_The Ares campers developed a sudden interest in their boots. _

"_Don't blame them," Silena said. "They wanted to…to believe I was you. _

"_You stupid Aphrodite girl," Clarisse sobbed. "You charged a drakon? Why?" _

"_All my fault," Silena said, a tear streaking the side of her face. "The drakon, Charlie's death…the camp endangered-" _

"_Stop it!" Clarisse said. "That's not true." _

_Silena opened her hand. In her palm was a silver bracelet with a sythe charm, the mark of Kronos. _

_A cold fist closed around my heart. "You were the spy. _

_Silena tried to nod. "Before…before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so…charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised…he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt…Charlie. He lied to me." _

_I met Annabeth's eyes. Her face was chalky. She looked like someone had just yanked the world from under her feet. _

_Behind us, the battle raged. _

_Clarisse scowled at her cabin mates. "Go, help the centaurs. Protect the doors. GO!" _

_They scrambled off to join the fight. _

_Silena took a heavy, painful breath. "Forgive me." _

"_You're not dying," Clarisse insisted. _

"_Charlie…" Silena's eyes were a million miles away. "See Charlie…" _

_She didn't speak again._

The stupid, stupid Aphrodite girl. Silena didn't know a thing about fighting Drakons. Why she did it is beyond me. She was my only friend, aside from Chris, but that's different. A lot different. Silena helped me learn how to date Chris. Even though she betrayed us, she did the right thing in the end. Anyone who dares to object will be pulverized. Rest in peace, faithful friend, you will never be forgotten.

**Beckendorf**

_I swallowed. One of the giants had his hand around Beckendorf's neck. I was in no shape to rescue him, and even if I tried, he would die before I got there. We both would. _

_Beckendorf mouthed one word: Go. _

_I shook my head. I couldn't just leave him. _

_The second giant was still rummaging through the peach cans, which meant Beckendorf's left arm was free. He raised it slowly- toward the watch on his right wrist. _

_I wanted to scream-NO! _

_Then down by the swimming pool one of the Draconae hissed, "What isss he doing? What isss that on hisss wrissst?" _

_Beckendorf closed his eyes and brought his hand up to his watch._

He was my boyfriend. No one would expect a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus to get along at all. I mean, Aphrodite girls are into beauty, and Charlie just wasn't handsome. But he was handsome to me. He had a handsome heart, and I wouldn't have broken it ever. He was so brave. I mean, he sacrificed himself so that Percy could get away and the ship could still get blown up. No one could be more brave. Rest in peace, my love, you will never be forgotten.

**Michael Yew**

"_Michael, go!" I screamed. _

"_Percy, the bridge!" he called. "It's already weak!" _

_At first I didn't understand. Then I looked down and saw fissures in the pavement. Patches of the road were half melted from Greek fire. The bridge had taken a beating from Kronos's blast and the exploding arrows. "Break it!" Michael yelled. "Use your powers!" _

_It was a desperate thought-no way it would work-but I stabbed Riptide into the bridge. The magic blade sank to its hilt in the asphalt. Salt water shot from the crack like I'd hit a geyser. I pulled out my blade and the fissure grew. The bridge shook and began to crumble. Chunks the size of houses fell into the East river. Kronos's demigods cried out in alarm and scrambled backward. Some were knocked off their feet. Within a few seconds, a fifty-foot chasm opened in the Williamsburg Bridge between Kronos and me. _

_The vibrations died. Kronos's men crept to the edge and looked at the hundred-and-thirty-foot drop into the river. _

_I didn't feel safe though. The suspension cables were still attached. The men could get across that way if they were brave enough. Or maybe Kronos had a special way to span the gap. _

_The Titan Lord studied the problem. He looked behind him at the rising sun, then smiled across the chasm. He raised his scythe in a mock salute. "Until this evening, Jackson." _

_He mounted his horse, whirled around, then galloped back to Brooklyn, followed by his warriors. _

_I turned to thank Michael Yew, but the words died in my throat. Twenty feet away, a bow lay in the street. It's owner was nowhere to be seen._

Why are they making me do this? I don't know. Maybe because everyone who really knew Michael Yew was dead too. Michael Yew was a brave demigod. I didn't know him very well, but he gave me the idea to blow the bridge up. He led the Apollo cabin for a long time, and he was fair and just. Rest in peace, fellow friend, you will never be forgotten.

**Luke**

_Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open-blue eyes, the way they used to be. His breath was a deep rattle. _

"_Good…blade," he croaked. I knelt next to him. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes. _

_Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You knew. I almost killed you, but you knew." _

"_Shhh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium." _

_He shook his head weakly. "Think…rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest." _

_Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard." _

_He held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips. _

"_Did you…" Luke coughed, and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?" _

_Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time when I thought…well I thought…" She looked at me, like she was drinking in the fact that I was still here. And I realized I was doing the same thing. The world was collapsing, and the only thing that really mattered to me was that she was alive. _

"_You were like a brother to me, Luke," she said softly. "But I didn't love you. _

_He nodded, as if he'd expected it. He winced in pain. _

"_We can get ambrosia," Grover said. "We can-" _

"_Grover," Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing…" Another cough. _

_He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it…Don't let it happen again. _

_His eyes were angry, but pleading too. _

"_I won't," I said "I promise." Luke nodded, and his hand went slack._

Luke was the one who always protected me. He found me in the dark alleyway. He would have given his life for me, I know that much. He got me to Camp Half-Blood safely. As I grew up, I even started to have a little bit of a crush on him. Then he went on his quest. He never was the same. He came back with a scar, and he was harsher, more moody, less fun to be around. When Percy came to Camp Half-Blood and Luke set a pit scorpion on him, I thought my world was turning upside down. He was evil. He tried to trick us into giving him the golden fleece, he made me hold up the sky, he took on Kronos in his own body. But in the end, he did the right thing. He died a hero, just like the prophecy said. Rest in peace, brother, you will never be forgotten.

**Ethan Nakamura**

_Then he charged…but not at me. _

_While Kronos was still on his knees, Ethan brought down his sword on the Titan Lord's neck, It should have killed him instantly, but the blade shattered. Ethan fell back, grasping his stomach. A shard of his own blade had ricocheted and pierced his own armor. _

_Kronos rose unsteadily, towering over his servant. "Treason," he snarled. _

_Grover's music kept playing, and grass grew around Ethan's body. Ethan stared at me, his face tight with pain. "Deserve better," he gasped. "If they just…had thrones-" _

_Kronos stomped his foot, and the floor ruptured around Ethan Nakamura. The son of Nemesis fell through a fissure that went straight through the heart of the mountain-straight into open air._

I don't know much about Ethan, either. I know he never went to Camp Half-Blood. I know he was recruited by the Titan Lord's Army and that his pledge healed Kronos. I know he was a hero at the end, because he chose to do the right thing. I know that I decided to not kill him when we dueled. He was brave, and because of him and Luke, the minor gods now have the respect that they deserve. Rest in peace, you will never be forgotten.


End file.
